battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Flower
| class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| In Episode 5,"Bridge Crossing" when Woody is sent to theTiny Loser Chamber, Flower says, "Oh no, it's closing!" After Blocky says, "Why do we only get 5 minutes of sunlight a day?", Flower says, "Move over, Blocky!" The TLC closes after she says this. | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| In Episode 6,"Power of Three", Flower is mentioned by Leafy when Leafy, Tennis Ball and Teardrop open a safe on the first island and it has a flower in it. Leafy says, "Oh I don't like Flower; She's mean!" As she says this, there is a flashback to Episode 1 where Flower is pushing people off the wodden platform because she needs space. | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| Flower appears in Episode 8, "The Cycle of Life" when Speaker shows all the previously eliminated contestant's voting screens. In her voting screen, Flower says, "You better vote me,or I'll CRUSH YOU!" As she says the last part, she goes up to the screen and her face takes up the entire screen. | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| '-In Episode 9,"Insectophobe's Nightmare" Flower appears along with the 5 other eliminated contestants (Spongy, Blocky, Woody, Pin and Needle). They are all at the Cake at Stake to return to the game. It narrowed down to Flower, Needle, and Blocky to return. Flower then says, "If you re-eliminate me, I'll crush you with my recently refurbished Announcer Crusher!" Speaker says that she did not make it into the game, with only 3 votes, and this enrages Flower. As she is about to press the button to activate the Crusher, she gets flung back to the TLC. She is then seen flying in the air, saying "NO!" in frustration.' | class="diff-deletedline"| | colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| Flower makes a cameo appearance at the beginning ofEpisode 13, "Don't Lose Your Marbles". To celebrate BFDI's 1 year anniversary, all the contestants are seen circling around a big cake. She is standing next toFirey and Golf Ball, since the order was alphabetical. ||| colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| '-Flower makes an appearance in Episode 14,"Half a Loaf is Better Than None" where every eliminated contestant (Herself, Spongy,Woody,Pin, Needle, Teardrop,Golf Ball, Coiny, Snowball, and Match) is competing in a bread loaf contest to re-enter the game. Her bread basket is on the bottom of the line of bread baskets.' When the contest begins, Flower immediately runs over aggresively to the bread loaf pile and gets 4 right off the bat. After Pin first takes her dump, Flower puts 3 more loaves in her basket. She now has 7 loaves. Later, both Flower and Snowball throw their loaves in their basket at the same time. Flower put 4 more loaves in in this dump. She is now at 11. She puts 4 loaves later, bringing her to 15. She then takes a dump at the same time as Pin and she throws 3 more loaves, bringing her to 18. In a few seconds, it shows that she gained 4 more off screen, bringing her to 22. She then dumps 5 more in, beinging her to 27. In her last dump, she puts 4 more in, and her final score is 31 loaves. Although her efforts were exceptional, Spongy beat her by 7 loaves, his score 38. Thus, Flower does not re-enter the game and gets sent back to the TLC. ||| colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| '-Although the eliminated contestants were to judge the Tacos in Episode 15,"Vomitaco", Flower does not physically appear or say anything. However, it is assumed that she still ate and graded the tacos sent to the TLC.' ||| colspan="2"| |- | class="diff-marker"| '-Flower once again appears in Episode 18,"Reveal Novum" where the people in the TLC are often shown. In the beginning of the episode, Flower responds to Blocky's complaints to leave by saying, "You think you've seen anything? I've been in here for 16 months and I want out NOW!" After she says this, she gets on top of Blocky and tries to open the TLC's lid. After failing, she sys, "It's sealed shut? GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"' Flower's voice is heard when TV shows a picture of a pillar crushing Speaker when Speaker tells TV that he only got 13 votes, and will not be debuting in the game. When TV is playing that clip, it shows the TLC and Flower's voice saying, "I like this show!" This is because her crushers would have done this if they worked in the past. Her voice is heard again when the eliminated contestants in the TLC are pushing against the TLC down the hill. When the lid begins to close, she says, "Oh no, Flower in Episode 20 was up for a vote. For a contestant to return to the game, will she return or will she not. We will find out! it's closing!" Flower's first appearance. ||| } |} Category:Females Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Characters